


Драма в 3 действиях

by Stephaniya



Series: When all is said and done [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Cherik
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Каннах, неравной борьбе с булочками и лесом Круа-де-Гард, и все в одном) Ничего дельного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драма в 3 действиях

1\. Чарльз.  
У виллы была отличное расположение. Она стояла, утопая в зелени сада, выходя задним фасадом на смотровую площадку, нависавшую над набережной Круазет. По вечерам можно было сидеть в одинаковых плетеных креслах, с ледяными бокалами вина и неторопливо беседовать, наблюдая, как солнце медленно опускается в море. Иногда, если было настроение, они спускались вниз, на набережную, сидели в одном из открытых кафе, пока на город не опускалась бархатная тьма, и панорама звезд не переходила в россыпь огней на берегу. Морской бриз в такие часы пах солью, илом и выпечкой. Свеча в маленьком стакане на столе дрожала в его легких порывах, и можно было услышать, как где-то дальше по побережью, с городского пляжа доносится мягкий перебор гитарных струн и низкий женский голос поет старые цыганские песни.  
Будь на то воля Чарльза, он остался бы здесь навсегда. Когда он высказывал это вслух, Эрик неизменно напоминал ему, что к ноябрю Канны наполнятся толпами туристов и кинематографической богемой, скрыться от которых будет совершенно невозможно, и Чарльз, повторяя, что он прав, и что так и будет, добавлял «но пока ноябрь не наступил, я хочу урвать побольше этого «навсегда».  
И лишь одно омрачало пребывание здесь. Каждое утро к порогу их дома доставляли свежайшую выпечку из пекарни мсье Дювалье – старого приятеля Чарльза. В городе они то и дело останавливать в симпатичных забегаловках, чтобы отведать местной кухни – а это был край сливочного масла. На нем готовилось решительно все, и оно придавало блюдам несравненный вкус, аромат и нежность… Но годы были уже не те. Чарльз впервые заметил, что Эрик набрал вес, одним ленивым утром в постели, когда они, никуда не торопясь, лежали под легкими белоснежными простынями, беззлобно споря, куда пойти сначала – на пляж или в Круа-де-Гард. Занавески на распахнутом окне трепал морской ветерок, откуда-то снизу доносились приглушенные голоса.  
\- На пляже сейчас уйма народа,- настаивал Эрик,- я приехал сюда не затем, чтобы смотреть, как мамаши купают своих отпрысков на мелководье.  
\- Ты можешь смотреть в другую сторону,- отозвался Чарльз. Он приподнялся на локте, чуть развернулся и положил свободную руку Эрику на грудь. Этот жест всегда действовал на него весомей всех других аргументов,- на пляже сейчас так хорошо – не жарко, солнце не палит, а в нашем возрасте полезно принимать солнечные ванны.  
\- В лесу сейчас тоже хорошо,- откликнулся Эрик, но по его тону было понятно – спорит он теперь скорее по инерции, готовый согласиться, но не готовый признать поражение так просто,- не вечером же там гулять – пожалей местных маньяков, они же не в курсе, что мы не просто два старичка, ищущих приключений на морщинистые задницы.  
\- Если какой-то маньяк решит это проверить, до конца дней будет считать себя милой пастушкой Полетт, потерявшей своих овечек,- пообещал Чарльз. Ладонь его скользнула по груди Эрика ниже… и вот тут-то он и обнаружил, что сдобные булочки и сливочный соус к мясу не остались незамеченными его телом.  
Нет, ситуация была вовсе не критическая, под одеждой и вовсе это было почти незаметно, но тенденция была на лицо. Вернее, конечно, на живот. Чарльз не был настолько поверхностным, чтобы придавать этому большое значение, он любил Эрика даже тогда, когда тот вещал о геноциде, как единственном методе борьбы за мир – что в сравнении с этим были несколько лишних килограммов? Но он знал – при всем своем тщеславии, Эрик сам заметит проблему, когда будет слишком поздно, а, заметив, впадет в отчаяние из-за того, что ничего уже не может поделать с плодами собственного переедания. А это будет обозначать – испорченный отдых им обоим, и, вполне вероятно – испорченные ближайшие полгода. С этим необходимо было что-то сделать, причем немедленно и так деликатно, как только возможно. При всей своей внешней харизме, Эрик был ранимым и обидчивым, как никто из тех, кого знал Чарльз. К счастью, он успел за эти годы найти к нему подход. Или, по крайней мере, научиться находить его в большинстве случаев.  
\- Что это ты остановился? – Эрик, меж тем, двинулся к нему ближе, перехватил его руку и повел ею вниз. Чарльз не сопротивлялся. Улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь,- сказал он,- пожалуй, ты прав – пойдем в лес. Пешие прогулки очень полезны.  
\- Ага, особенно тебе,- Эрик усмехнулся – хищно, как в былые времена. Так усмехается человек, полностью уверенный в том, что добыча его обездвижена и покорна. Причем лишь силой его личности. Такому Эрику сообщать о лишнем весе Чарльз не рискнул бы даже в худшие годы их прошлой вражды.  
\- Я не говорю о себе,- здесь необходимы были решительные, но чрезвычайно дипломатические методы. Куда более тонкие, чем когда Чарльз выступал в Сенате на дебатах против целой партии враждебно настроенных ксенофобов. Он теперь сам вел рукой вниз, до паха, по пути замечая масштабы бедствия, причиненного булочками и сливочным сыром. Эрик откинулся на спину, отдав ему инициативу, и на лице его появилось самодовольное выражение победителя. Сообщить ему сейчас было бы не просто жестоко – это было бы вопиюще унизительно. Чарльз вздохнул. Нужно было действовать исподволь.  
\- Мы можем дойти до самого центра Круа-де-Гард,- мечтательно заметил он, начиная неспешно двигать ладонью. Черты лица Эрика разглаживались. Он прикрыл глаза и двинул бедрами навстречу ласкам, напряженно выдохнул,- оттуда открывается чудесный вид на Альпы, и сегодня даже будет виден снег на вершинах гор…- продолжал Чарльз, и Эрик, испустив теперь скорее стон, чем вздох, пробормотал «Ага»… - а потом мы спустимся в тот вегетарианский ресторан рядом с отелем и пообедаем ,- в намеках и иносказаниях Чарльз был большим мастером, но сейчас, кажется, все его попытки попадали в «молоко» - Эрик был расслаблен и открыт для любой информации, готов был согласиться на что угодно. Но сказать ему сейчас – все равно, что пнуть пришедшего приласкаться котенка. Чарльз просто не смог. Он довел начатое до конца, надеясь, что, чуть остыв, Эрик снова будет готов его слушать.  
Но надежды оказались тщетными. Удобного случая сказать ему о своих невеселых наблюдениях не подвернулось ни после того, как они все же отправились на пляж, ни позже вечером – за ужином, ни ночью, когда Эрик, явно вдохновленный днем умиротворяющего безделья, не успев за него устать, решил продемонстрировать Чарльзу, что оба они еще хоть куда – молоды и бодры. Чарльз был не против такой демонстрации, но с каждым часом промедления напряжение в нем росло все больше и больше. Когда Эрик наконец заснул рядом с ним, чуть улыбаясь во сне, Чарльз еще долго лежал в темноте, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к шуму волн за окном, прикидывая в голове варианты.  
«Может быть, вместе посидим на диете?» - нет, хуже не придумаешь. Прозрачный намек и желание подсластить пилюлю этим «вместе» - Эрик мгновенно раскусит его.  
«Французская кухня такая калорийная, кажется, я уже не влезаю в брюки» - еще безнадежней. Старая уловка – перевод темы на себя, скорее всего, приведет к тому, что Эрик, желая спасти партнера от неуверенности в себе, будет доказывать ему обратное…  
И еще много деликатных, двусмысленных, прямых, заботливых, грубых, нежных и взволнованных фраз сложилось в голове у Чарльза, но ни одна из них не показалась ему достаточно убедительной.  
Проснулся утром он совершенно разбитым, ощущая на своих плечах всю тяжесть своего возраста и бремени любви к Эрику. Тот же напротив, кажется, снова был в радужном настроении – под душем чуть ли не в полный голос пел по-французски, а Чарльз мысленно корил хозяев дома за то, что не оставили в ванной комнате напольных весов.  
Погода за ночь немного испортилось, и пришлось закрыть окна от порывов соленого ветра. Над морем собирался шторм, но Эрик с уверенностью эксперта-метеоролога сказал, что грянет он только к ночи. Чарльз сдержанно кивнул, позволяя ему подвезти себя к столу, накрытому для завтрака. Эрик уселся напротив, налил себе половину чашки кофе, взял молочник.  
\- Сливок? – спросил он у Чарльза, тот отрицательно покачал головой. Эрик кивнул,- правильно – вид у тебя какой-то квелый,- себе он долил чашку до краев. Чарльз проводил сливки многозначительным взглядом, но Эрик этого, кажется, не заметил. Он взял воздушную пшеничную булочку – нож сам разрезал ее пополам. Чарльз отпил из своей чашки, не сводя глаз с этого представления.  
\- Передай, пожалуйста, масло,- попросил Эрик, кивнув в сторону фарфоровой масленки.  
И тут неожиданно Чарльз не выдержал. Он так долго, так старательно подбирал слова, а сейчас они буквально сами сорвались с языка до того, как он успел это предотвратить.  
\- Да не нужно тебе масло! – выдал он раздраженно, глядя прямо на Эрика,- ты и так себе на этом масле пузо наел!  
Над столом повисла напряженная тишина. Нож, на несколько секунд зависнув в воздухе, с легким звоном упал на белоснежную скатерть. Эрик медленно-медленно, как раньше взводил курки десяткам повисших над головой пистолетов, отложил разрезанную булочку. Чарльз открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, чтобы сказать, что не понимает, что на него нашло, как он мог сказать что-то подобное, что все это неправда – и подумаешь, пара лишних килограмм… Но взгляд Эрика остановил его, буквально пришпилив к креслу.  
\- Спасибо за откровенность,- Эрик неспешно поднялся на ноги,- хотя ты мог бы сказать это и поделикатней.  
Он отодвинул стул и, не глядя больше на Чарльза и не произнося ни слова, двинулся от стола прочь, в сторону прихожей.  
\- Куда ты? – Чарльз выехал следом за ним, но колеса перестали проворачиваться, и он застыл посреди столовой.  
\- Прогуляюсь,- бросил Эрик через плечо, подхватил с вешалки плащ и вышел за дверь.

2\. Эрик  
Разумеется, не было ничего удивительного в том, что он набрал вес. Когда тебе за пятьдесят, и можно больше никуда не спешить, оставить борьбу за свой мировой порядок, расслабиться и получать удовольствие от жизни, волей-неволей начинаешь накапливать "запасы". Эрик прекрасно знал, что годы и булочки его не пощадили - он и так уже, в тайне от Чарльза, начал носить одежду на размер больше, а здесь, во Франции, это грозило стать настоящей проблемой. Но не это было страшно - Эрик всегда и всего добивался в жизни, и сбросить пару килограмм, если уж очень надо, было для него задачей пустяковой. Проблема была в том, что Чарльз впервые в жизни увидел не просто его недостаток - их он знал множество - жестокость, упрямство, бескомпромиссность, даже повышенная требовательность к качеству жизни. Чарльз впервые в жизни посмотрел на Эрика и увидел его уродство. Да, именно так. Он не произнес этого слова, но это было и не нужно. Чарльз и сам изменился с тех пор, как они познакомились - и, стоит отметить, Эрик никогда не опускался до резких высказываний в адрес, скажем, его пропавшей шевелюры. Сам он мог смириться с тем, что Чарльз видел его злым, неправым (со своей точки зрения), даже споткнувшимся и упавшим, заблудшей душой. Но не запустившим себя уродом. Героем, павшим под гнетом сливочного масла. Обрюзгшим отвратительным стариком. Красота - в глазах смотрящего. Но в них же - и уродство. А ничьи другие глаза Эрика в этом мире не волновали.  
Конечно, он был уже далеко не в том возрасте, когда из-за такой вот размолвки стоило улетать в заоблачную даль, чтобы исчезнуть на десять лет. Но заставить Чарльза поволноваться за него, осознать, какой страшный удар он нанес его самолюбию, а заодно пройтись по тенистым тропам Круа-де-Гард, было сейчас совершенно не лишним.  
Эрик шагал неспешно, в буквальном смысле, куда глядели глаза. Он радовался, что не решил идти на побережье. Поднимался ветер, который там, на границе с морем, уже, должно быть, сбивал с ног, а здесь лишь заставлял шуметь кроны деревьев и ронять на тропу под ноги первые пожелтевшие листья. Громаду леса пронизывал солнечный свет. Не достаточно яркий, чтобы слепить глаза, он рисовал узоры в пыли дорожки, и про себя Эрик решил, что встать и уйти на прогулку было совершенно верным решением. В конце концов, они провели вместе, не расставаясь ни на миг, слишком много времени. Любой бы устал и сорвался. Через пару часов, вернувшись на виллу, Эрик даст Чарльзу возможность извиниться, и даже, помедлив немного, согласится, что он прав - пора менять образ жизни, завязывать с булочками и заняться другим спортом, кроме шахмат и секса. Лучший способ сбросить лишний вес, конечно, это очередная попытка захватить мир, но Эрик решил ограничиться тренажерным залом - кажется, в отеле на Круазет был отличный.  
Чем дальше он шагал, тем тусклее делался солнечный свет - на небе над головой собирались тучи. Видимо, он слегка ошибся в своих калькуляциях, и шторм собирался обрушиться на побережье раньше, чем сядет солнце. Эрик ушел из дома без шляпы - и теперь, когда в лесу начинало холодать, подумал, что вот это, пожалуй, было поспешно и глупо. Впрочем, он был вполне уверен, что успеет вернуться домой до того, как с неба упадет первая капля дождя.  
Кроны деревьев над головой шелестели теперь непрерывно и громко, словно переговаривались. Порыв ветра подхватил полы плаща, и Эрик остановился. Глянул на циферблат наручных часов. Те показывали половину второго. Полтора часа - достаточно ли этого, чтобы Чарльз осознал свои ошибки и был готов извиняться? Эрик решил, что да. Он развернулся и решительно зашагал в сторону дома.  
Когда часовая стрелка доползла до цифры три, он понял, что где-то, должно быть, у небольшого заросшего травой холма, свернул не туда. Места вокруг были совершенно незнакомыми, да и можно ли найти знакомое там, где из достопримечательностей - одни деревья? В лесу изрядно похолодало, а со стороны моря доносились глухие удары грома. Если гроза начнется до его возвращения, Чарльз не сможет сам закрыть окна на втором этаже и панорамные двери, ветер может сорвать их с петель, а это лишняя суета и хлопоты, которыми отнюдь не хочется заниматься в отпуске. Стоило поторопиться.  
Эрик остановился, огляделся по сторонам. Путешествуя, они с Чарльзом взяли за правило не афишировать своих способностей, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Борьба борьбой, толерантность - толерантностью, но в отпуске проще было не светиться и не привлекать к себе внимания. Тропинка, однако, была совершенно пуста - мало кто решил сегодня прогуляться в Круа-де-Гард, и это было Эрику на руку. Он развел руки в стороны, намереваясь подняться над кронами деревьев и посмотреть, куда его занесло. Или хотя бы понять, в какой стороне находится стальной крест - верный ориентир того, что набережная Круазет совсем недалеко. Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился.  
Ничего не произошло. Ровным счетом ничего. Эрик непонимающе хмыкнул. Такое случалось прежде всего раз или два - естественные магнитные поля блокировались вышками связи и атмосферными условиями - грозой, чаще всего – в подробностях этого явления Эрик не разбирался, в свое время решив, что вероятность того, что это произойдет, слишком мала, чтобы тратить на это драгоценное время. И надо же было так случиться, что единственная за много лет осечка случилась с ним именно здесь и именно сейчас. Старый жирный мутант самого себя не мог поднять в воздух. Эрик досадливо пнул попавшуюся под ноги шишку, поднял клубы пыли и, снова повернувшись, зашагал вперед, в другую сторону.  
К половине пятого начало темнеть. Не потому что близилась ночь, но тучи над головой сгущались все больше, а лес начинал казаться Эрику все более бесконечным. Это же надо было оказаться таким идиотом! Нелепым, жалким идиотом - заблудиться в трех соснах, забрести в туристический центр Канн и потеряться, как какой-нибудь слабоумный резидент ранчо "Спокойный отход". Конечно, можно было бы позвать Чарльза - его способности никакие вышки и молнии блокировать не могли, но предстать в один день перед ним и толстым, и слабоумным - это было уже слишком. Да лучше умереть в этом лесу от удара молнии!  
Завтрак сегодня как-то не задался - Эрик едва успел сделать глоток кофе, обед он пропустил, и теперь в животе предательски урчало. С одной стороны, это было даже хорошо - прошагав несколько часов по тропам парка, он сполна осознал тяжесть собственного тела. Но с другой - идти с каждой минутой становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Эрик был теперь, пожалуй, готов даже на то, чтобы спросить дорогу у первого попавшегося туриста. Но, как назло, лес был совершенно безлюден.  
В пять с неба упали первые капли дождя. Эрик поднял повыше воротник плаща, остановился, чувствуя, что ноги его уже не держат. В нескольких шагах от него обнаружился явный признак цивилизации - деревянная скамья, но вид ее ничуть не обрадовал Эрика. Это была либо ловушка, либо мираж, какие бывают у умирающих в пустыне, либо злая шутка мироздания. Тем не менее, он подошел и опустился на нее, вытянул ноги, глядя, как тяжелые капли делают светлую пыль дорожки пятнистой. Оставалось только ждать...

3\. Чарльз.  
\- Эрик, где ты? - Чарльз прижал пальцы к вискам и протянул нити сознания во все стороны вокруг себя, надеясь, что Эрик не успел уйти далеко за эти пять часов. Он ведь мог и из страны убраться за это время - сложно было предположить, насколько глубоко его ранило неосторожное высказывание.  
Сперва Чарльз не волновался - он знал, бывали моменты, когда Эрику необходимо было дать время побыть наедине со своей обидой, обдумать ее, взвесить и прийти за извинениями с благородным желанием прощать. И Чарльз был готов извиниться. Только вот минуты складывались в часы, а Эрика все не было.  
Ушел без шляпы - отмечал про себя Чарльз. Значит, и правда очень зол и обижен. Шторм за окном уже набирал силу - Чарльз видел, как над линией горизонта небо из пронзительно синего стало сизым, потом, все больше темнея, превратилось в огромный свежий синяк - багрово-черный, пульсирующий вспышками молний. Конечно, до берега он доберется не скоро, но если Эрик пошел на набережную, его наверняка уже изрядно треплет ветром.  
С другой стороны, это обозначало, что он вынужден будет вернуться, даже если его внутренний диалог с самим собой еще не окончен.  
Но прошел еще час, а Эрика все не было.  
Обедать Чарльз не стал - они собирались пойти в город, а потом, может быть, в кино, но не отправляться же одному - если Эрик вернется и не найдет его, все может только усугубиться. А Чарльз уже серьезно начал беспокоиться, все ли в порядке. Конечно, жизни и здоровью великого Магнето что-то в Каннах угрожать могло едва ли, но вот исчезнуть еще лет на десять этот самый Магнето мог без проблем. А Чарльз был уже слишком стар, чтобы тратить эти годы на то, чтобы уговаривать его вернуться.  
Дождь забарабанил по стеклам, когда напольные часы в гостиной начали бить пять, и Чарльз понял - пора заканчивать эти игры. Даже если Эрик не хотел его видеть, он должен был убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Где ты? - повторил Чарльз настойчивей.  
Несколько мгновений висела тишина. Потом в сознании Чарльза зазвучал голос Эрика - чуть отстраненный, с прохладцей, но без явной враждебности.  
\- Я в парке,- ответил он.  
\- Возвращайся,- попросил Чарльз,- мне очень жаль, что я обидел тебя. Иди домой, буря поднимается.  
Секунду висела пауза.  
\- Здесь пока тихо,- ответил Эрик наконец,- а ты, наверняка, весь день просидел взаперти.  
\- Просидел,- согласился Чарльз,- но...  
\- Ты иди сюда,- перебил его Эрик,- здесь очень красиво и хорошо дышится. Несколько минут на воздухе перед бурей тебе не повредят.  
Чарльз вздохнул, но спорить не стал.  
Он нашел Эрика в паре сотне метров от входа в Круа-де-Гард. Тот сидел на скамье, оперевшись о спинку локтем с таким видом, словно и не ждал Чарльза вовсе. Когда Чарльз подъехал ближе, Эрик чуть улыбнулся ему.  
\- Ты быстро,- сообщил он.  
\- Тут совсем недалеко,- пожал плечами Чарльз,- пойдем отсюда. Теперь уже точно начинается дождь, и ты, наверно, голоден.  
\- Буду привыкать к этому чувству,- Эрик улыбнулся снова, и у Чарльза отлегло от сердца. Конфликт, кажется, был исчерпан. Эрик поднялся - чуть медленней, чем обычно, взялся за ручки кресла Чарльза и уверенно повел его вперед по тропе. Несколько мгновений они молчали. Воздух пах озоном и влагой, прибитая первыми каплями дождя пыль скрипела под колесами. Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика снизу вверх.  
\- Мы не туда свернули,- сообщил он.  
\- Знаю,- спокойно откликнулся Эрик, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Скажи честно,- проговорил Чарльз так мягко, как только мог,- ты заблудился?  
\- Я?! - в тоне Эрика звучало притворное возмущение,- я же ходячий компас, мой друг, ты разве забыл? Просто здесь так красиво, что я решил погулять еще.


End file.
